To The Taste Of Iron
by Izaella Soul
Summary: This is not a pairing. It's just Integra interacting with her servant, Alucard.   Basically Integra stays up late again doing work and Alucard tries to scare her, but it dosen't work.     Short and sweet. Enjoy! I don't own Hellsing.


In the dim, remaining light that created shadows, a silver pen danced frantically. The ancient bloodline of the Hellsing family kept one true Nosferatu in it's possession. A solid demeanor built out of only blood and sweat came know to be Integra Hellsing. With brutal etiquette, perfect posture, and the "no life king" a loyal dog for the church of England, Integra ran the Hellsing organization with an iron fist. Even when her duty to her country kept her up past midnight, her demeanor of granite didn't falter. Among her other good qualities, Sir Integra Hellsing brought to the round table her strong work ethic.

She has just sent her slave, Alcuard out on a mission to slaughter a pair of loose freaks. His demonic grin and that crazy glint in his eye didn't faze her. Alucard had lowered into a deep bow before her, finishing with a simple, "Yes my master."

Now she waited for her order to be fulfilled and her loyal pet return to his place. She continued, without a pause in her staccato scribbling, to rush toward an every-encroaching deadline the following morning.

Once Integra finished scrawling her awfully long name, her eyes strayed to the polished clock-face of the old, timeless grandfather clock across the room. It read 2:3AM. She wasn't the least surprised. At 12:00PM Walter had given up on the fruitless cause of getting her to sleep, and had turned in with a slight shake of his head paired with the fond smile caressing his lips.

Now that her work was completed she allowed her self the privilege of leaning back her her chair. She took a long drag on her cigar, it's smoke dancing in the air above her desk before dissipating entirely.

At that moment Alucard walked through the wall directly across from his master. Bowing formally, he reported to her. "I have followed through with your orders, my master. They were an easy kill, and didn't give me much trill." his lips pouted slightly followed by an devilish grin. His red eyes glowed with the slightly quilled hunger for fear and mayhem. His master quickly sat up, returning to her fondly, ridged posture.

"What of the damage report, Alucard?" She inquired through tight lips. A demonic grin bestowed upon Alucards features when he herd this. "Damage was minimal, nothing we can't cover up quickly."

Satisfied, Integra concluded his report with a wave of her hands and said, "Then if there are no other serious matter to discus, you are dismissed for the remainder of the evening." She stood up to switch off her desk lamp, heading on her way to the door.

"Yes, my master." Alucard murmured, sinking to the floor once more in a formal bow before his countess. A twinkle of a demonic gleam in his eye made Integra bite her lip harshly before he sunk into the ground to return to his chambers.

Integra made her way slowly to her chambers, mulling over the events of the day in her head. She was satisfied that for once, Alucard hadn't made a total mess of things. A couple less humans walking this earth was good every once in a while, but when dead bodies started piling up it turned out to be very hard to retain that information from the press.

At the brink of sleep, Integra sat straight up in bed, one last thought reeling through her mind. She pulled the elaborately quilted covers back from her neck, slipped her slippers onto her pail feet and ventured down into the heart of the Hellsing mansion. She had one last order for her slave that day. Before her skin made harsh contact with the dungeon door, Alucard, able to here her foot falls on the cobble stones, welcomed her inside.

"Hello, my master. What brings you down here this late at night?" He mused from his position on his thrown in the dark, shadowed room.

Integra held her head high, walked boldly into the room and stood before her slave. "I've come to discus that fledgling of yours."

Clasping his gloved hands together, Alucard leaned back in his chair, slightly bored. "And what about the Police Girl, my master?" He reached over to the wine glass and fresh blood packet and quickly proceeded to prepare a glass of blood for himself. The red liquid swishing in the glass made his eyes burn even brighter than before.

"I've come to inquire about her training and if she's improved as of last." her neck was stiff, taunt with tension of her straight posture.

"The police girl has been improving, but she still has yet to drink blood and welcome the true vampire within her. This disappoints me, because she is my fledgling and should not be acting like this. She should of embraced her vampiric nature and should have been ripping freaks limb from limb by now." he dipped his head back, taking deep sips from his glass.

Integra wasn't satisfied. "And what of this, slave? Will she ever become the next Nosferatu? Is she strong enough?" Her questions didn't surprise Alucard, as he had already read them in her mind.

"I believe that once she fully embraces her vampiric nature and gives up trying to act as human as possible, she will be strong enough to train to become the nest Nosferatu. I'm warning you though, I'm going to have to be very harsh with her as she goes through the training required. I wont promise that I wont hurt her." her slave said, voice dropping low and eventually fading into the damp air of the cell.

"That will be fine, as long as you get her out of the rut she's in. She has to drink blood and become a true daughter of the night, Alucard. Don't fool around," She warned before turning sharply on her heel and heading back to bed. As she was about to cross the threshold into the hallway, her slave answered her.

"Wouldn't think of it, my master."


End file.
